Human immunodeficiency virus (HIV) is a retrovirus that can lead to acquired immunodeficiency syndrome (AIDS), a condition in humans in which the immune system is weakened, leading to life-threatening opportunistic infections. Although drugs having anti-HIV activity are in wide use and have shown effectiveness, toxicity and other side effects have limited their usefulness. Inhibitors of HIV are useful to limit the establishment and progression of infection by HIV as well as in diagnostic assays for HIV.
There is a need for new HIV therapeutic agents.